


Renadumbed down

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Furry, Mental Impairment, Scat-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Just a normal day in the life of a fatherly wolf and his peabrained little fox. There's nothing better, truly~





	Renadumbed down

The sun shone down on the streets of the quaint little town in the middle of nowhere, and a grey furred wolf made his way down the street, packing something in a rather sizable shopping bag of his as he looked up at the sky. He bared his fangs a little in the shape of a grin as he continued his little stroll, whistling to himself. “Oh, today’s haul was wonderful. All the good stuff was on sale, and I even got to have a comfortable little chat with a cute little vixen… Hohoho…” He chimed, nobody around to hear him as he was the only person walking down the street, but eventually, he made his way to where he intended to stop… His own quaint little abode in the sides of a cul-de-sac.

The wolf stepped up to the door, before his nose started to twitch and turn a little instinctively. He could smell something from within his house, and if he was on the right track, he knew exactly what that smell could be, and where it actually came from. Upon opening up the door, left unlocked, his eyes fell upon the likely source, and he began to chuckle. “Well well, sweetie, aren’t you a good little pup today?”

In the middle of the living room sat a yellow furred foxlike creature, and around her laid a couple of half-filled garments that wouldn’t look out of place on an infant… Much like the much larger diaper that was wrapped around her waist, which seemed to sag noticeably in the brown-colored back as well as being both soggy and saggy as well as a yellow-y brown in the front. “Guh…” She gurgled, only for her ears to perk up as she laid her eyes on the wolf. “Dada!” She shouted a slurred manner as she got up from the floor, and started to run towards the ‘Dada’, before tripping over herself and tumbling onto her front, giggling all the while. “Gehe…” The vulpine woman was unable to form a coherent sentence, and that made all too much sense as the wolf kneeled down and patted her on the cheek.

“Good to see you too, my little Renabutt. Did you have fun with yourself while Dada was out getting you some new diapers?” The older and more composed wolf greeted the rather simpleminded Renamon and asked her a question, which initially didn’t receive a response, only for a rather squishy fart to expulse itself from her behind followed by the sight of the bulges in the back of her diaper pushing further apart. It was clear that the fox woman had shat herself once again, but the only reaction she showed was a derpy giggle. “Guh…” She gurgled as she started to sit up, only to lick her ‘Dada’ on the cheek and then pull her heavy and poop-covered butt over towards the many diapers that laid around on the floor.

Instead of picking them up and disposing of them, the big brainless dolt of a fox leaned over one of the open diapers, giggling as she muttered a cheerful “Poopeh!”and started to eat from them, just like a normal non-anthropomorphic dog would eat from its bowl, and yet this was so much different by the virtue of the food being something so commonly thought as disgusting. And yet, despite this, the diaper-clad Renamon just licked and ‘chewed’ away at the dry poopy within one of her discarded diapers, completely ignoring the fresh stuff in her current padding. She had a habit of doing this, and her ‘Dada’ just decided to let her eat her own waste instead of ‘wasting’ money on good food for a ‘little girl’ like her.

The wolf followed behind his little housebound girl, before giving her a little rub on the back of the head as she continued to feast upon that ‘wonderful meal’ in front of her. It had been a few months since he started to take care of this big baby, and yet, he could still remember how they met like it was yesterday.

One completely ordinary day after work, he had just been browsing the internet to try to pass the time, as nothing good was on TV, and there were still many hours before he had to sleep in preparation for the next day. Out of nowhere, he noticed a strange headline in his searching. He didn’t make much of the actual title, but something prompted him to click it. He was then brought to a mysterious gate-looking website, and before he knew it, he had to duck as a fox-shaped projectile was hot out of his computer screen. Once he looked back at his bed, he found himself accompanied by a Renamon, a digital being that was housed within the internet… unfortunately, the way that she had been pulled out of the world wide web was a bit too rough, not to mention how harsh her impact with the wall was. The last thing he remembers from those frantic events, was his new Renamon giggling like a brainless waste before exclaiming a blunt “guh!”, lifting her tail and not only pissing on his bed like it was her territory, but also pushing out a rather cartoonish shaped turd onto the covers.

While he was originally outraged at that time, he had grown to love his little Rena-gal. After all, he always wanted a pet, and what better pet was there than a girl his size, without the brains to make it difficult? “Renamon, it’s time for Dada to change your diapie, lay down, okay? Then you can have all the poopy you made!” The wolf tried to use some more infantile language, and the offer of letting his pet eat her own waste was all too enticing for her. “Da! Dada!” She giggled as she laid down right then and there, pushing her face even further into the remnants of shit that she had just eaten from, which only made her wolf-daddy laugh a little more. “Of course you lay down like that! Oh well, you’ve still left your big butt open for me, just like I asked.”

Since he didn’t care if Renamon responded to the way he teased her, he instead started to lay down on his back so he had a better view of her diaper. Sure enough, it was in exactly the kind of condition he had anticipated. The wolf had to let her wear a single diaper all night and all morning without a single change, as he had ran out of new diapers during the previous day. This meant that all her normal regular pooping and pissing had to pile up somewhere, and at this point, it left the Renamon a little immobile. Not that he minded, as he liked seeing her like this. Still, he had a job to do.

Once he found where exactly the straps of the diaper’s wings were, he carefully pulled them off, but before removing the final one, he put a hand on the front of the diaper and pushed upward on the vulpine woman’s crotch. He didn’t want all the contents to spill out the front, after all. Next, he used his pulling hand to grab ahold of the back of the diaper’s waistband, and he slowly but surely pulled the back off of the poopy fox. Once this was done, he merely had to push her poopy butt forward a little, causing her to giggle and let out another muffled “Gah!” while her face was buried in one of her used diapers. The wolf let out a relieved sigh as he sat up, and started to examine both pieces of work.

Renamon’s now-naked butt was as shit-smeared as he expected, to the point where his hand had been covered in the stinky mess from having to push her bottom, but he wouldn’t have to worry about that for long. What was more important was mess that he had to peer into. Not only did it smell like last night’s dinner, which was just more fermented shit, but it also had so much poopy built up in there that it could rightfully be compared to a deflated exercise ball in size. It only made the wolf dad shake his head however as he turned his head towards his little shit-assed baby Renamon, and reached his hand out towards her diaper-covered muzzle.

The instant she saw fresh poopy smeared across his hand, she cried out in an infantile but enthusiastic matter. “Dada Poopy!” She immediately pulled her face out of the diaper, letting her ‘Dada’ see how the old mess had managed to coat her muzzle in a small layer, discoloring her yellow fur into an aged and dry brown. He couldn’t look for too long however, as she began to greedily lick his hand clean, first the surface with her tongue, then she’d suckle his fingers clean one by one, before stopping briefly as she suckled more intimately on his thumb, her eyes fluttering a little. It always felt kind of weird to have her suck on any part of him, as her mouth was stripped clean of teeth. It was a necessity that her ‘Dada’ had to go through, as with how much she tended to just chew on things around the house, she’d end up ruining several priceless pieces of furniture… Besides, now that he had changed her diet from actual food to just her own waste, she didn’t exactly need her fangs at all.

“Goodness, you’re always so cute when you do this… Maybe I have something else you can suck later, my little Renadolt.” Her ‘Dada’ continued his amused teasing as he gently pulled his digit out of her mouth, and motioned towards the massive and overfilled diaper that she had just been wearing. Once she locked her simple eyes on that big piece of padding, she immediately dove into it, and began to just slurp down shit as her head was buried in it. She couldn’t help herself, her hunger was just that powerful. And yet, as the surface level of the shitpile started to sink from how much she ate in such a little timespan, she didn’t seem to be worried about eating too much, not even a single bit.

Of course, this meant her exposed and poopy-covered derriere was exposed to her father figure, and he knew that even though she was probably going to mess it within minutes, he still needed to get her into another diaper. So, he placed the shopping bag he had brought with him down on the floor, and opened it up. Within the bag were many a changing supplies, meant for kids much younger than his Renamon, but that didn’t matter too much. He had a butt to wipe and slip back into padding.

First, he grabbed a box of wet wipes, and began to remove the smeared layers of shit that had absolutely caked the poor fox’s bottom. Every wipe could only get rid of so much before it was practically useless, so he curled it into a ball and tossed it at his baby-brained pet’s head, which didn’t even deter her from her gluttonous way of eating. He even had to get right in between her cheeks with a couple of wipes to really get everything nice and clean for the time being, and by the time he was done… he was actually out of wipes for that box. Not to worry, he had bought several, and being thorough when she hadn’t had a change all night was a small thing in the grand scheme.

The next step, was the baby powder. Normally, he didn’t bother with such a step, but again, she hadn’t had a single change in about 18 hours, so he had to go all out. Unlike with the wipes, he could just dust the powder all over, covering that perfect butt in a different layer of something that it really shouldn’t be this covered in. The wolf even covered his paws in the stuff, just so he could rub in between the baby-brain’s ass cheeks, to get the powder to cover ever little inch that it needed to… after all, it was going to be covered by another layer of shit in just a few minutes. She was a poopy fox, but she wasn’t going to get a rash as long as he had a say in it.

Finally, came the diaper. He had made sure to buy the thickest diapers that adult anthros would need, and the store didn’t disappoint. They were at least as thick as three of the normal diapers that he made her wear, so it’d take a little more effort to get them on than usual. The procedure was the same however. First, the wolf placed the back of the diaper along the back of the fox’s waist, making sure that it pushed up against the bottom of her tail. Next, he had to guide the thick middle section and the wings through the gap in between her thighs, to allow him to cover up her front, which would leave her covered up in every possible area… Then, once she really was covered all covered up below the waist, all he needed to do was push the front of the diaper with his knee, pinning it against her front while he pushed against the back with one hand. Then, he carefully pulled the straps on the wings of the diaper over the back of the diaper, snapping the two ends shut together, and leaving the fatherly wolf with one cute and padded Renamon… who just kept giggling and gurgling from within the pile of poop.

“Oh, you silly little thing…” The paternal wolf chuckled as he patted the Renamon on the butt of her diaper, prompting her to finally react by pulling her head out of the sizable mess and looking back towards her ‘dada’, giving him a view of how much of a mess her face had become. Every little inch reaching from the snout down to her neck was covered in a layer of stinking brown waste, and the sight of it only made the wolf laugh a little more. “Dada! Diapy!” The vulpine woman happily yipped as she waved her tail and rear excitedly, before pushing a little. That little push gave way to something a bit more, as the fresh diaper quickly started to sag downward, and the powdery smell was replaced with one that usually was a bit more repulsive.

Thankfully, the wolf couldn’t be more delighted by the smell, taking simultaneous deep whiffs of both the smell of his little baby girl’s shit-covered hide as well as the fresh pile within her diaper. “You smell as good as ever, dear. Daddy’s so proud of you… so proud in fact, that I think it’s time that you try and taste something else for a change.” While Renamon didn’t understand much of what her ‘Dada’ said, it did make her wag her tail that much more excitedly as she did figure out that he appreciated what she had done. She moved a little, turning around to face her ‘dada’ properly, only to be met by something she seen quite a few times before. Something that made the semi-mindless little pooper quickly drool in excess.

That something, was her ‘Dada’s long and rather hard looking cock, throbbing with need as he looked down at the equally needy expression of his literally shitfaced pet-slash-baby girl. “Come now, you know what to do, my little stinky girl.” He said aloud, right before Renamon went ahead and did just what he expected her to do. She latched her toothless maw onto that red rocket and started to lick it all around, pulling as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could, until her little poopy-covered nose prodded up against the tip of his knot. She didn’t sit still while doing so either, mushing her nose and face all about, smearing some of that semi-fresh semi-stale shit onto her ‘Dada’s pants, provoking another one of his characteristically dismissive chuckles.

“That’s it sweetie, just keep licking like that, and you’re sure to make Daddy cum quickly…” He muttered a little as the heat of arousal coursed through his body, keeping him nice and comfortable as his cock got just as wet as he was warm. Of course, his baby girl didn’t need much more motivation to continue smearing her shit covered tongue and mouth all over that wonderful cock, coating it in a small layer of shit that was quickly licked clean by the Renamon just as soon as she had unknowingly applied it. Her infantile lust wasn’t held back either, as she started to slip her lips over her ‘Dada’s knot, and with that much dick inside of her mouth she didn’t have much other choice than to suckle on the cock like it was an oversized pacifier.

The way that his little foxy baby had transitioned from a normal, if incredibly sloppy blowjob into suckling his cock like it was supposed to calm her down, was enough to tip the wolf over the edge. He always had a habit of cumming far too quickly whenever she was involved. It was almost as if she was better than any possible partner he could have near his own mental age… and he didn’t mind that, she listened to his every word after all. Those she could understand, anyway. And so, with a small howl, the older wolf thrust his hips forward a little, and shot sticky strings of cum into his little digital baby’s mouth, in such a quantity that a lot of the baby batter splattered off the back of her throat and splashed back into her mouth. His climax didn’t last long, despite how his baby didn’t stop suckling on his pacifier-replacing cock, but it’d keep her fed, at least for a little bit.

The fatherly wolf shivered and sighed in satisfaction as he looked down, only to notice that a lot of the cum that he had fired off had ended up back in his baby’s mouth… Now, it was running down the edges of her mouth, the lack of teeth making it quite difficult for her to keep any of the sticky stuff inside, especially since she still had a dick inside of her maw. “Oh dear, what do I ever do with you…” Her ‘Dada’ chuckled one last time as he gently patted her on the back of the head, as she just continued to sit there, suckling away at his cock with an absentminded but earnest look in her eyes. This was just another day for them, and he had no problem with letting her enjoy herself like this, at least for a little while longer. It meant that he could enjoy the sight and scent of her discarded diapers just as much as she was enjoying his cock as well as the bits of seed that had been shot down her throat.

Yep, just another happy day between Daddy and his cute yet impaired daughter-pet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for TheAnon on FA.


End file.
